


Do you hear them?

by littletigery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletigery/pseuds/littletigery
Summary: Do you hear the cries of the abused?





	Do you hear them?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the second poem I'm proud of. Wanted to share it with you guys. It actually came to mind while I was sick. Anyway it's meant to be call to action poem, hopefully it inspires some of you to help those who need it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Do you hear them?  
The whispers of  
Children that are hungry,  
Neglected,  
Abused. 

Do you hear them?  
Their silent cries on the wind?  
Hoping that someone would  
Save them. 

Do you hear them?  
Their screams?  
Screams filled with pain-  
Suffering.

Do you hear them?  
The children are crying.  
The children are dying.  
Do you hear them?

They're asking,  
Begging,  
Pleading,  
For help.  
Do you help them?


End file.
